Crooked Minds
by Cyan-Felix
Summary: The story of a criminally (and mentally) insane elf alchemist who somehow gets tied up with a group if adventurers on a pirate ship! T for language and mild violence, not much gore. A story based in Paizo's Pathfinder world. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TIED TO PAIZO.
1. Chapter 1

I have no excuse for complaining about my life, I guess. I mean, I _was_ born into a well-respected family, I _was the_ (former) top apprentice at the Artificer's Guild that _my father_ was Guild Master of, and I _am _the youngest Alchemist ever to be at the top of my branch (the Alchemist's branch, in this case). So why would I complain? I'm rich, young, and I have what others would kill for—a perfect life.

Well, I suppose I _do _have some dark smudges on my otherwise pristine past, like everyone else. For example:

1. I'm an Alchemist, which means I'm often looked down upon by my fellow guild members.

2. I've been framed for a crime against my guild.

3. I've escaped execution with my father's help, and I've been hunted for the last 50 years of my life because of it.

4. While escaping from the guild, I lost all of my memories connected to alchemy.

5. I've disowned by my mother, who believes I committed the crime.

6. I've been banished from my homeland.

7. I've had to reject my old identity and take on a new one.

8. I lost almost 5 years of my life due to drugs—hey, at least I'm admitting it.

9. I'm now a wanted criminal in 4 major countries—and #1 on the international most wanted list—for a list of crimes that includes (but not restricted to): murder, grand larceny, arson, possession and distribution of illegal substances, and what I'm most famous for—illegal explosives.

10. I'm in love (and engaged) to a gangster who I can't see for the foreseeable future.

And lastly: 11. I'm now stuck with a weird blue girl with freaky hair, a shape-shifting fox girl with a way with knives, a red hydrophobic kolbold, a white kolbold who has managed to tame a shark (I'll admit, points to her for that one) and a big bulky guy who apparently is either pretty stupid or just has no survival instinct at all. Or maybe both.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything on this list. But it does mean my life isn't perfect, after all.

But it sure as hell is fun.

Note: hey guys, first of all, let me thank you for reading this guff i spill out :P . This is my first time posting here.  
this is a story based on my current pathfinder campaign that contains a kitsune rogue, a kolbold sorcerer, a koldold druid, a human(?) fighter, a undine witch, and yes, a criminally insane elf alchemist. Please tell me how I did, and any pointers are greatly appreciated.

Thanks! :)  
Cyan Felix


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, who are they?" I asked, my eyes still glued on the large group of people we just passed. I'd seen them before in the guild, dressed in their overcoats, strange goggles that made me dizzy, and always smelling of brimstone and gunpowder. Today they seemed to be lobbing what seemed to be large balls of explosives across the Guild's immaculate lawn and blowing large chunks of dirt up into the air.

"Those are the Guild's Alchemists," she said, that hint of disapproval in her voice I knew well. "Always throwing those dangerous bombs around and setting things on fire. Lunatics, if you ask me," she turned to face me and shrugged small half-shrug. "It's a shame, really, that your father decided to accept those people into our guild. It used to be such a …" she paused, searching for the right word, "professional," she smiled, satisfied, and looked back forward. "Yes, it used to be such a professional place, this Guild. Well, it was, before those…_animals _joined us. Don't become one of them, Adeline. They are but the practitioners of the primitive of the arcane arts, lacking the discipline to do much of anything else…" and she droned on, saying something or other about how alchemists are really just glorified doctors who grasped the very basics of magic… But of course, I wasn't listening.

I was too busy snapping on goggles lobbing bombs across the lawn.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't do it," the girl said for the millionth time, keeping her eyes pointing at her lap. To Mr. Phillip Terrence's annoyance, she was still fiddling with the same piece of paper she'd picked up when she was first locked in this cell, hours ago.

It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Look, Adeline," Phillip rose from his seat across from hers in annoyance and anger, "no more games." He began pacing around the small room, never taking his sharp, scrutinizing eyes off the dark-haired girl still sitting at the small metal table that was covered with pictures and legal documents. This girl was beginning to get on his nerves. They'd been sitting there almost 6 hours, and the only thing that's came out of her mouth has been "I didn't do it." What's even worse? She's refused to make eye contact with him.

_Why is she still playing with that stupid piece of paper?_

"You killed Kerlai Varie: Master of the Platinum Order of the Wizards guild, and next in line for the Guild Master position." His tone of voice wasn't an accusing one, it was a convicting one. One that clearly stated "I know what you did, and if you don't admit it, I'll call you on it."

One Phillip Terrence was quite proud of, actually. He spent almost 5 years perfecting it.

"You know you did it, and quite frankly, so do I," he paused for effect, then quickly looked away in disappointment as he saw that the girl was not affected at all by "The Tone," as he called it. She was still playing with that stupid piece of paper in her hands.

_Why was she not reacting?_

"So why don't you just confess and save us both some time and some trouble?" he began to mindlessly sift through his notes, finally taking his eyes off Adeline. "And if you confess now, Miss Duthane, I'll try to push for a lighter sentence."

Adeline Duthane laughed a short, bitter sound that held no joy at all. Instead, her laugh held a sick amusement a serial killer may have watching his victims die.

It was a sound that chilled Phillip to the bone.

"Does it matter?" she asked, finally dropping the piece of paper to the floor, where it exploded in a shower of blue sparks that briefly illuminated the dim room.

_That wasn't supposed to happen._

Phillip began to panic slightly. Adeline Duthane just did magic.

_But that's impossible. _

_We're in an anti-magic cell. _

Before he could say anything, however, she continued on with that cold voice of hers.

"I've been convicted already, anyways." She looked up and wasted no time in locking her gaze onto Phillip's. Her eyes, as Phillip would later reflect, were like a basilisk's, cold, blue, calculating, and paralyzing. "I'm not an idiot, _Phillip,_" she spat the last word out with such venom that it was all Phillip could do not to visibly wince. He had to be professional. "Did you really think I could live my whole life in this guild as _the guild master's daughter_ and not know what happens? _**I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON.**_ The Guild needs a scapegoat because _**they're too bloody proud to admit they DON'T HAVE A SUSPECT." **_She threw her hands up in mock surprise, "Oh look! A girl who seems to have a record of violence and _might_ have a motivation killing this person even though she's never displayed any! LET'S PICK HER!" she was on her feet at this point, raised to her full height, tattoos glowing bright blue against her pale shoulders, and fists scrunched into tight balls. She looked quite funny really, largely because she was only 5'2 and looked like a teenager throwing a temper tantrum.

And one that terrified Phillip Terrence beyond belief.

_We're in an anti-magic cell._

Phillip was terrified, but he was a professional interrogator. Professionals keep their calm, he told himself. But a small thought kept nagging at the back of his mind.

_We're in an anti-magic cell. Those tattoos feed off the bearer's magical aura. She shouldn't have a aura in this room. _

He ignored that thought. "Now, Miss Duthane, it's not going to help if you make unfair accusations…" Phillip began, masking his nerves with a hard glare and a controlled tone.

"Unfair?" she interrupted, affixing the trembling man standing before her with her cold, steely eyes. "_Unfair_?" the girl repeated, a little more heatedly this time. "I'll tell you what's unfair!" Phillip took a small step back as Adeline's voice rose almost to a shout. Her tattoos flared with anger, casting a pale blue light over the entire room. "What's _unfair _is me being **FRAMED **for a crime I didn't commit _because these people are TOO FREAKING __**PROUD.**_" The tattoos were orbs on blue light at this point, orbs of blue light that rested on Adeline Duthane's shoulders. Flaring, angry blue orbs that made Phillip's hair stand on end. "_**WHAT'S UNFAIR IS—**_"

"**Enough." **Sometime during Adeline's fit, the thick steel door had opened, allowing light to flood into the room. There was a man standing in the door way now, weating a set of fine silken robes. He spoke with a calm voice, "Adeline, that's no way to treat our guests." The man that spoke-now that Phillip could see in the light again-was Randus Duthane. World famous elven Artificer, the man who has (on more than one occasion) hired Phillip Terrence for jobs such as this one, Guild Master of the Royal Artificer's Guild—

And Adeline Duthane's Father.


	4. Chapter 4

"You…" I sneered in disgust, trying to put as much venom into my voice as possible. I had never hated anyone that badly before.

"Stop it, Adeline," my father said with an air of unwavering authority. I suddenly felt my rage subsiding, being replaced with a sadness I couldn't describe. "Now, Mr. Terrence, if you'll come with me," dad turned around to walk out, "I do believe we're done for the day."

I glared as the man who was cowering before me a moment ago suddenly regain his air of superiority as he walked out of the room in my father's shadow. I even heard him say how I "have a mental problem," and how I was "out of control,"…

_Click_

_**Boom.**_

The door slammed shut, plunging the room in darkness once again. I unclenched my fists and felt the blood suddenly flow back into my hands. I sank back down into the cool metal chair, tattoos reverting to nothing more than black marks that snaked around my shoulders. I buried my head into my hands.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir?" Phillip Terrance asked, struggling to keep pace with the long-legged elven man in front of him. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they strode down the long and strangely empty hallway.

"Yes, Mr. Terrence?" Randus Duthane answered without looking at Phillip.

"We…We _were_ in an anti-magical field, correct?"

The elf nodded. "Indeed you were, Mr. Terrence," He stopped walking and looked at Phillip. They were now standing in front of a large, wooden door. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that…" Phillip took a deep breath, he was still slightly rattled. "It's just that when we were in there, Adeline's tattoos... They glowed. Those tattoos feed off your own magical energy field, right? The anti-magic field is built to suppress those energies, isn't it? Why were her tattoos glowing?" He was almost frantic at this point, body shaking and sweating in his palms.

"Ah, yes, that." For a moment, Phillip thought he saw a flicker of emotion in the Guild Master's stony mask. Just a flash of sadness, but it was gone so fast that Phillip couldn't tell if it was real or just part of his imagination. "You see, our magical 'auras', if you will, is never constant," Randus explained. "When you experience a strong emotion, you give off more magical energy. That excess energy makes your aura expand or pulse." He drew out a large silver key from his pocket and placed it in the key hole. "Yes, you are correct. The Guild's markings do indeed feed off your aura. Thus, when you are angry, for example, your guild mark glows brighter." He turned the key, and upon hearing a soft "_click" _pulled it back out. Randus turned to face Phillip, who duly noted that the Guild Master's eyes were the same as his daughters. "But that's only one factor. Our anti-magic fields can only suppress so much magical energy and my daughter…" He trailed off, eyes focusing somewhere off in the distance behind Phillip.

"Well, let's just say that Adeline has more magic in her then is good for her." He smiled with just a hint of pride and looked back at Phillip.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime around 10 o'clock, the anti-magic field shut off around my room shut off. It was replaced by a force field, instead. Thank goodness, I thought to myself, I'm freaking exhausted. I stood up and stretched, counting down in my head.

3…2…1…

A small bed appeared at the corner of the room along with a platter of food on the table. I stared at it for a moment, trying to grasp the situation. Many a time have I seen this meal be a man's last. Men who are ten times more powerful than me. Men with Arcane energies literally flowing through their veins.

But the ending always stayed the same. They all died.

Is it my turn already?

I walked to the bed and lied down, ignoring the food. As it turns out, the thought of dying really takes the edge off your appetite.

As I lied there in the small bed, I began to come to terms with my Death

Sentence, I mean, sure, I didn't do anything wrong, but I suppose life can't be fair all the time.

Well, as it turns out, I'm also crap at lying to myself.

I began to feel sleep pulling at my eye lids, so I let them droop down. As they slowly closed, I felt a sudden pang of regret. Before now, I never thought to help anyone in this room. I guess now I'm paying.

Karma's a bitch.

With that lovely thought drifting through my head, I finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Adeline awoke when the bed suddenly disappeared from under her, leaving her in the harsh grasp of mistress gravity.

"Damn!" she cursed as she suddenly felt herself falling through the air, hitting the floor a moment later. Catching her breath, Adeline barely pulled herself off the cold, concrete floor before the door silently swung open. The doorway was then filled by a man who quickly reached over and grabbed Adeline's wrists.

"Hurry, now, not time to loiter," the man said in a surprisingly familiar (and surprisingly cheerful) voice. As he dashed out of the dark room, dragging a very confused Adeline behind him, Adeline noticed a small detail. The man was not much then 10 years older than her, if not less.

As they hurried down the dim hallway, Adeline took the time to study her "captor." Chin-length dark hair, rather tall, soft grey coat…"Pierson?" She whispered in horror as the pieces clicked. "What the hell are you doing? You could be killed!"

"Well, I couldn't exactly just leave you in there, could I?" he whispered back in that ridiculously cheerful voice of his. "And besides,"- Adeline swore she could hear the smile on his face in his voice-"I think I'll be ok. Now hush, I need to concentrate." Extending his free arm in front of him, Pierson softly muttered a few words than suddenly they were plunged into darkness. A portal of some kind, Adeline reflected. A moment later, her theory was proven correct as they reappeared in another small room.

A room with some _very_ familiar faces in it.

Pierson let go of her wrist and scurried off behind her. Adeline, now quite awake, suddenly found herself longing for the familiar warmth as she looked around the room.

Henry Jenkins, a high-ranking wizard who Adeline knew specialized in teleportation, stood in the corner of the room. His eyes flickered between a book in his hand and the floor. Besides him stood Azata Daeari, master Alchemist and Adeline's mentor. Pierson was running around behind her.

In front of her, however, there was another man. A man dressed in royal purple robes. A man with a air of undeniable authority. A man with dark lack hair and vibrant blue eyes, just like Adeline.

A man Adeline called "father."

The gnawing sense of panic that had been growing in Adeline's stomach abruptly stopped. Replacing it was a eerie wave of calmness washing over her. She felt a bubble of hysterical laughter began to rise in her throat.

They tricked tricked her into thinking she could escape.

They managed to get her expectations up just to kick it down to the ground. Hysteria was taking over, and Adeline began to tremble involuntarily.

It's clear the lies, gone. All the deception, disappeared.

This isn't escape. This is execution.

Adeline Duthane was about to die.


	8. A brief intermission!

Our regular programming is interrupted to bring you these important notes:

The guild is separated into several "sub-guilds" If you will. For example, there is the wizard's sub guild, and the artificers sub guild (the largest one) etc. with these different sub guilds, however, the ranking system is the same. The ranks of skill are named after ancient alchemical elements, (which is really kind of ironic because alchemists are generally looked down upon in the guild as the most primitive practicers of the arcane arts). Every member of the guild has two tattoos, one on each shoulder. One is the guild mark and the other is the symbol of their rank (they're magical, so they can be changed with the elevation of ranks). Each guild member can also be tracked individually from their spell/formula/blueprint books (with is tied to their memory).

Too late at night and too lazy to edit.


End file.
